


The Courtship of the Omega Bilbo Baggins

by MrsHornbacher



Series: The Kingmaker [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Frerin - Freeform, M/M, Omega Balin, Omega Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHornbacher/pseuds/MrsHornbacher
Summary: Bilbo has found the Alpha he wishes to spend his life with now he just needs to get through the courtship and wedding without pulling out all of his golden curls.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make this a series so I can continue there story at my own pace and honestly the first story seemed to have ended, and I couldn't force it to go on. So here is it's sequel.

Bilbo was at a lose as he wandered around the spacious set of rooms that he had been shown to after he and Thorin had finally decided to court and become mates. He has been surprised to find that the king and his grandfather both agreed that a proper dwarven courtship was necessary before a very grand wedding was to take place in 18 months time.

He was assured that he would receive a tutor who would explain every aspect of the courtship as well as his new place in court life. He also would need to determine his permanent court and there were apparently more roles to fill for a dwarven court then there had been back in his shire home.

As he wandered he looked over at the parchment the nice Omega dwarf Balin had dropped off for him to look over. On it were his normal court appointments with blank slots but also there were other slots he had never thought he would need to fill.

Balin had promised that he would be back later to go over the document with him if he had any questions, but Bilbo didn’t want to appear a fool and was hoping perhaps to figure it out on his own.

Bilbo was still scratching his head over the list a few hours later when the stately Omega returned with a shy young Omega trailing behind twitching with nerves at being in the Hobbit Prince’s presence. He smiled an almost grandfatherly smile before taking a seat and motioning for his shy companion to sit at his right while Bilbo took a seat on the other side of his desk.

“Well I see you have not filled in the court list yet your majesty would you perhaps need some help?”

Bilbo bit his lip before nodding, “Yes as most of my current court is planning on leaving with Grandfather in a few weeks when he returns to the Shire on business I will need to replace them as well as fill the roles I have never heard of…. What perchance is my need of a personal spymaster, tailor, master of the leash, head chef, or a master of the jewel? I don’t have any of those on my current court. Nor have I ever had a personal scribe or secretary, and would it be possible to combine any of the roles to make it easier for me to fill them?”

Balin let out a joval chuckle before speaking again, “Well your Master of the Leash is basically a personal animal wrangler who will make sure all of your royal animals are taken care of. The late queen had a close friend fill the role...actually she had close friends fill most of these roles or shared them with her husband’s choices.”

Balin tapped his lips for a moment before speaking again, “I am guessing as you have been kept to the royal chambers for most of your stay here you have not had a chance to meet many of the dwarves who live here have you? Well I guess we could hold interviews for the positions instead if you like? I could set up the first set on the morrow for people interested in being your master of Leash, personal scribe, and Secretary. I would advise you have your Chief Advisor with you at that time.”

Bilbo looked at his hands before speaking, “I uh do not currently have a personal advisor and the only dwarves I know other then Thorin are Frerin and his intended Bifur.”

Balin looked shocked for a moment before nodding, “Alright I shall set up interviews in the morning for advisor first and then you can move on to other positions after that.”

Bilbo looked startled and didn’t get a chance to speak before the two dwarves were out the door and his small court was entering with a laughing Frerin leading them.

One look at his stricken face had Frerin sitting down in Balin’s abandoned seat and the golden haired dwarf was pulling the list over so he could look it over before speaking, “Well Bilbo my dear friend you already have one role filled as Lady Elwing has already asked to be appointed as your Chief Lady if the Bedchamber. That is the title for your personal dresser after all.” As he speaks he writes her name into the proper slot leaving the three spaces under it blank.

“If you are nervous about the advisor interviews in the morning I will be free and I am sure that I can get Thorin to come as well. He was just saying how he hasn’t seen you in almost a day and already misses you so was hoping you were free for breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning found a rather stressed young hobbit staring at a sheet of parchment while stabbing at his breakfast of eggs and bacon. He was sure that soon a lot of this would make more sense but at the moment he only had his small permanent counsel to help him with his interviews.

He had received a lovely note from Thorin promising that he would be able to join him later in the day for a few of his interviews after he had seen to his own personal duties, but until then he was basically on his own to interview the four dwarfs who had requested to be included in the interviews for his personal advisor.

He looked shyly up at the men and women joining him before speaking, “Ok lets get the formalities out of the way shall we?” at the nods of his court he continued, “Alright Frerin will you be willing to fill the role of the head of my guard…..er and perhaps you could find me a few additional guards other then yourself, Bifur and Elured.”

Frerin twitched in his seat as his intended looked crestfallen. “Er Bilbo about that I have no problem being the head of your guard, but my dear Bifur doesn’t wish to be a guard.”

Bilbo looks to the disabled dwarf and raises an eyebrow, “Well I can’t say that I am not heartbroken to find you do not wish to serve on my guard was there a role you were interested in my dear Bifur?”

Bifur lights up and nudges Frerin so hard he almost topples from his chair and points at Bilbo speaking in rapid khuzdul. Frerin listens before laughing gently, “He said he wishes to be your Chief Lady in Waiting…...He likes the dress your ladies wear and thinks you will have good taste in his headwear.”

Bilbo nods to the excitable Beta, “ A bit of an unconventional choice i am sure, but I am sure you will make me a very devoted lady in waiting, but wouldn’t you rather be called a Lord….” Bifur shakes his head making the sign for dress over and over, “Ok then we will get you fitted into a gown and small headpiece befitting your new role. Ok back to business.”

He makes note of Bifur’s role before turning to Elwing and Elured, “My dear Elwing are you still willing to hold the role of Chief Lady of the Bedchamber and of course you and Bifur will also be Maids of honor to me.”

Elwing looks as if her eyes are swimming with tears, “I was sure when Prisca left that you would fill her role with a dwarf to conform to the standards of your mate, but I am honored to hold such an important role for you.”

Elured holds his wife close before speaking, “Master Baggins I have no problem being part of your guard, but I noticed you were also in need of a court musician and as you know i was a musician for Lord Elrond and would have problem filling that role for you here in your new home.”

Having gotten formalities out of the way the small court falls into laughing while enjoying there light breakfast before there is a knock at the door and a very imposing dwarf is peaking into the room, “Prince Bilbo of the……”

“Just Bilbo or Prince Bilbo if you must but please not the full title every single time.” Bilbo says with a raise of his hand. And a sigh, “are the advisor candidates assembled for my first interviews of the day?”

The guard nods looking at a loss for words before speaking again, “Yes er Prince Bilbo they have been gathered in your sitting room waiting for you.”

Bilbo stands smoothing his slacks as his court rises as well smoothing their clothes as well he turns with a smile to them all before motioning to one of the maids that has been standing in the corner waiting to clear their breakfast away, ‘My dear would you be willing to accompany Lady Elwing and Liege Bifur for the morning as an interpreter so they can perhaps make trip to the markets to get an idea of what fabrics they feel might be best for my new court uniforms. Perhaps they can look at new headdresses as well to get an idea of what might fit them best in their new roles.”

The maid curtsies blushing as she smiles, “Of course my prince I would be honored to serve your court this morning.” As she stands the three leave the chambers already in muted discussion of different fabric and colors.

Turning to the remaining gentlemen Bilbo sighes, “To business i suppose. Oh I hope they are not all overly stuffy. I can’t handle overly dry and stuffy people around me.”

Bilbo's worst fears are realized when during the interviews he is introduced to the very long winded and dry Master Azaghâl who regaled him in a 20 minute one sided discussion on proper dwarven edicate and how one must hold themself above there lessors at all times. It is only Balin pointing out that there are other dwarves wishing to speak to the prince that finally saves him.

It takes Bilbo less than two hours after that to request Balin to fill the role of his personal advisor as they seem to get along the best, and he feels he can trust him to choose any other counsel he may need.

Bilbo is feeling a bit drained after his first interviews and looks sideways at Balin when he nods before speaking,” Well I shall send for a scribe to write the notice that you will be interviewing for your Master of the Leash, a personal tailor for you and your courts dress of course, a spy master, and of course you will be needing your personal chef as Thorin has requested you chose them given your knowledge of food. We will also need to set up appointments with the royal physician so you can discuss any differences in Hobbit biology. Oh and also you will need to set up interviews for you and Thorin’s Master of the Jewel House for your royal jewels of course.”

“Prince Thorin needs to be informed that he is not getting out of the interviews for any members of our joint court. It is his responsibility as much as mine to choose the proper people to fill those rolls and I have no idea what a Master of the Jewel house is.”

Balin grin and nods, “But of course Prince Bilbo I couldn’t agree more that he should not be trying to push off his responsibilities on your small shoulders so we shall put those interviews late in the day so he can of course attend them all.” as he speaks he looks down at Bilbo’s list, “Wait where is your secretary? I do not see them named on here and they need to sit in so they can schedule all of the necessary meetings.”

Bilbo looks dumbstruck, “Er I don’t have a secretary I always just used Grandfather’s when it was needed.”

Balin stops in the middle of the note he was writing and stands, “We are going to the scribe halls then so you can get yourself a secretary aren’t we. Come along gentlemen we don’t have all day.”

The walk to the Hall of Scribes is surprisingly short with Balin talking to Bilbo about the upcoming meetings he will be attending in the next few weeks as well as the tutoring he will be undergoing as well.

To be honest the hobbit had never been happier to see a door in his life as he was slowly feeling overwhelmed by all that he would be expected to do before he had even married. He smiled as they stepped through the door and the smell of ink and parchment washed over him. 

Looking around he notices quite a few eyes on him before he spots the shy eyes of a familiar dwarf and walks towards them, “You are Ori correct? I believe we have met before.” He takes no notice of just how bright red the young scribe is turning as he continues on. “I hope you will come for my secretary interviews I feel we might be a good fit together.”

Balin laughs behind Bilbo as the scribe goes from bright red to ghost white at the Prince’s words. “Yes that is correct His Majesty need a secretary and will be holding interviews in an hour in his private study for the position. Remember that the young Prince’s secretary is a very good position to have so feel free to come.”

Bilbo is almost not surprised when Balin just turns on his heels at these words and just walks back out the door talking again, “Yes we should have your secretary interviews first so then they can write your notices for you….Perhaps you could have more than one as you will have quite a bit of correspondence to take care of now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have came out sooner if a certain dwarf wouldn't have been so adamant that he could in fact pull off a pretty dress and headdress and that it didn't make him any less of a dwarf. Bifur is apparently not as cis gendered as I thought him to be. thus his honor title is Liege Bifur intended of his Lord Prince Frerin. Don't fight it he will hold out until he gets his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interviews, more headaches, working lunches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but my mental and physical health has not been the best lately. Also I could use a beta reader. if you are interested please message me on her or even on my Tumblr. Its the same as my name on here.

Bilbo is not surprised when his lunch is turned into a working lunch with a group of 5 scribes all trying their best to show themselves in the best light to the prince. He truly misses the enjoyment he use to have with just is small court gossiping before he had chosen to become Thorin’s mate.

After a very exhausting lunch Bilbo has to put his foot down about the constant noise the scribes are making, “I am very pleased that you have all taken time out of your schedule to have lunch with me so I could get to know you all better, but I think I have reached a decision about my secretary and personal scribe.”

This brings a quiet to the room as the scribes and his own small counsel all fall silent to hear his announcement. The only sound is Balin dragging the parchment, quill, and ink pot closer so he can take note of the new addition to Bilbo’s court.

“Ori if you are willing I would like you to be my personal secretary. I am sure with how detail oriented you appear to be if your notes of everything your fellow scribes have said over the past two hours means anything.”

Ori blushes at the complement before speaking, “Well I would of course be honored my Prince but could I perchance have an assistant to help me with my scribe duties?” At Bilbo’s nod he smiles and continues, “Alright i would like Loni to be my assistant as I have been learning from him since I first started and I know we can work together very well.”

Balin nods as he writes this new development down before speaking, “ Alright now we can start planning your next round of interviews my Prince.”

Bilbo stares at the older dwarf before nodding and speaking, “Alright what is my next position to interview for? I would love to interview tailors, but wish Lady Elwing and Liege Bifur to be here as well seeing as they will be dressed by the same person they might be best able to help me look over the designs.”

Balin nods turning to Ori to speak when the chamber doors are opened and the spoken of pair return giggling with the maid they had taken along, “Ah yes speak of the devil and they shall appear. Now perhaps we can call forward the dwarves who have made it known they wish to offer their services to the crown prince Bilbo. Ori if you could write the announcement for two hours from now.”

-

The two hours seem to fly by and soon Bilbo’s being lead to the Tailor’s guild to meet with the candidates his ladies, Balin and young Ori following close behind and Frerin picks up the rear. He can think of many other things he would love to do more, but he had received notice that Thorin would be joining him afterward for an early dinner being made by the first dwarf who had voiced that they would wish to be a personal chef to the two royals and their personal courts.

Afterwards they would be interviewing for the Jewel House Master together. Bilbo was honestly just excited to spend time with his intended anyway he could. As his head was filled with thoughts of the imposing dwarf’s handsome face and large hands he was surprised just how quickly they had arrived.

He was taken to a small salon and seats were offered to him and his companions. As he looked around he noticed quite a few nervous looking faces staring at him and one staring at his scribe. He was saved from his wonder soon enough as Ori smiled shyly and waved at the Alpha staring at him before bending to whisper that he was his older brother in Bilbo’s ear.

The interview for the tailors took almost four hours as each was given time to present their work and speak to the young prince of what they could offer. At the end of it all Bilbo was able to cull them down easily with just one question.

“If I chose you what kind of dress would you suggest for my Chief lady in Waiting Liege Bifur?”

Four of the six balked at that question leaving just Dori and a quite Beta named Nali were left to draw up a rough design for the imposing lady. Bilbo and Bifur looked them over with Elwing before Bilbo admitted he loved both designs.

In the end Balin suggested taking both on as with the size of a proper court he would need court dresses for his ladies, armor for his guards, uniforms for his staff, and on top of that his own wardrobe would need to be made.

Bilbo had to admit that Balin showed sound logic and agreed to take on both tasking Nali with drawing up designs for his ladies and separate dresses to show Bifur and Elwing’s stations as well.

Dori was given the job of creating the uniform for his personal scribe Ori and his assistant Loni. Dori was thunderstruck to find that his baby brother was given such a coveted title all on his own merit. The two brother’s walked off deep in talk as they went to get Loni for measurements.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with Thorin was lovely in Bilbo’s opinion and he could not hold back the smile that cracked his face as the Dwarven Prince had kissed his hand in greeting before helping him to his seat. He looked around the table at his counsel all deep in conversation with each other perfectly happy among each other.

Thorin rubbed over his knuckles as a rather small dwarven woman with glossy burgundy braids entered the chambers with a nervous smile as a rather portly ginger dwarf with a circular beard followed close behind setting his hand on her back in comfort. 

As with breakfast that morning and lunch both bowed low to the gathered court before the larger of the two spoke. Prince Bilbo we are honored that you have allowed us the chance to prepare a meal as an audition for the role of your personal chef and sous chef. I am Bombur and this is my mate Fami we hope you enjoy your dinner”

As he turned to leave his steps stuttered to a stop in front of Bifur and he gasped, “Bofur was not mistaken when he told me that you had not only found a mate on the new prince’s court, but also had a place yourself.”

Before Bifur or Frerin could open their mouths Bilbo spoke with an almost cold tone, “Are you familiar with Liege Bifur perhaps? Are you going to have a problem with him or any other member of my court Master Bombur?”

Bombur looked with wide eyes at the young prince but was saved from speaking by the softer tones of his mate, “No not at all your highness my dear husband had just thought his cousin was playing a cruel trick when he had told him of his dear cousin’s good fortune on finding both a mate and a place as a guard.”

Bilbo fell back into his welcoming smile before motioning to a couple of empty seats by the injured dwarf, “Well then by all means join us so they may catch up, but I do have to admit that at their request Bifur has taken the title of Liege and my Chief Lady in Waiting.” The dwarves almost fell into their seats as it was explained just was Bifur had been up to for most of the day. They didn’t even seem to taste the meal on their plates as they listened.

Bilbo let out a small moan at his first tastes of the meal before him , “Oh by the lady I must request you both join my court just to taste more of this wonderful food. Have you perchance had the chance to learn hobbit cuisine as well, or shall I send for one of the chefs in my grandfather’s employ to train you?”

The couple seemed overwhelmed at his words and blushed before Bombur spoke, “Well one of the hobbits that your grandfather brought with him has requested to stay behind to train under me and i had been hoping if we were chosen we could take him on and combine our expertise in your meals.”

Bilbo nodded smiling, “Of course send him to me when you get the chance so I may speak with him as well. I should be free tomorrow morning for second breakfast.”

-  
After dinner found Bilbo nodding off in chair as eight dwarves droned on and on about treasures and jewelry and how they could best be displayed on the royal couple and their court. Just as his head was about to hit the table Thorin gave him a gentle shake nodding the the dwarves.

“Sorry my small mate is not one to really show a deep interest in things such as this you will have to forgive him.” A large number of those assembled turned their noses up in scorn leaving just two to look on with sympathy.

“Of course my Princes I am sure that will mean I will be working closely with both of you and your personal courts to find your preferred style, but perhaps Prince Bilbo’s Lady of the Bedchamber or Chief Lady in waiting could be of help to him in our first meetings alone.” was spoken by a rather haughty looking dwarven lady with overly ornate braids.

Bilbo could not hold back his giggle before speaking, “I am sure that Lady Elwing and Liege Bifur will be of great help to me in my decisions, but perhaps I should put out that if you will have any problem with working with both an elven lady and third sexed dwarf you might want to leave now.”

At his words there is a loud gasp before a mass exodus of dwarves from the room leaving just the two who had not scorned the notion of Bilbo not having an interest in treasury. Thorin full on laughs along with Balin and young Ori at this development before Thorin speaks, “Wow my dearest you sure know how to clear a room don’t you?”

Bilbo colors to his ears before turning to the two remain candidates, “May I receive your names please?”

The male speaks up with a rather puffed chest, “I am Gloin and this lovely creature is my mate and mother of my two children Anania.”

Bilbo lights up at the mention of children and leans forward, “Oh you have children? Oh that is wonderful will they be joining us at court meals? Will you be introducing them to us soon?”

Anania laughs a bell like sound, “Uh my Prince you haven’t actually told us which of us will be filling the role of Master of the Jewel house and Treasurer.”

Bilbo blushes, “Oh yes of course well who wants which? One of you can be over the jewel house and one the treasurer….” Thorin stares at him, “or one can hold both roles and the other their assistant?”

Gloin nods sagely, “Well you do make a good point that both roles may be quite a lot for one person so I guess I will hold the role for formality sake and my dear wife can be given the title of assistant mistress of the jewel house and treasurer if that is agreeable to you both.”

The royal couple nod before taking their leave of the overly excited couple to find their beds for the night. Thorin over the moon at having spent time in the presence of the one he loves most and Bilbo dreading the next morning when he is to meet Oin and then have to start the interviews anew for the last of his needed court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still have no beta reader so all mistakes are of course my own. still willing to take on anyone willing to beta read.


End file.
